As technology advances and device speed requirements increase, the number of different input/output (I/O) interface standards also increases. Device I/O standards typically migrate to higher speeds and lower operating voltages. However, there remains a need for continued support of the older I/O standards, which typically operate at higher voltages and lower speeds. New technologies that operate at lower operating voltages with higher performance might not support the higher operating-voltage conditions of previous technologies. When new-technology devices (e.g., MOSFET transistors) are used in systems that operate at the higher operating-voltage conditions, the lifetime of those devices can be reduced due to over-voltage stress of the devices' gate oxide. N-type devices are particularly sensitive to over-voltage conditions due to the tub voltage of such a device being at a ground potential relative to the power supply or signaling standard, especially when the source or drain of the device is subjected to the over-voltage conditions.